Jill grimes
by mianua
Summary: -Jill grimes nunca pensó que iba encontrase de nuevo con su hermano rick .Ni tan poco con el hombre que le hizo tanto daño Podrá sobrevivir de su sarcasmo, sadismo y su locura O caerá otra vez en sus brazos
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Jillian la hermana menor de Rick grimes lider de Alexandria no podia creer que ml hermano eatuviese vivo lo habia encontrado aqui este estupido al principio era uno mas pero poco a poco me di cuenta que iba tomar este lugar, asi fue es buen lider pudimos sobrevivi dos ataques uno por humanos y otro por sentada en la puerta de mi casa mirando las chapas - eh capitana esta seria - alce la vista para ver a mi viejo compañero de batallon y me sonrio por eso - ¿ que sucede zanahoria ?

\- grimes maggie esta mal - lo miro preocupada sabia de su embarazo y antes de que mundo se fuera la mierda era dificil tener un bebe ahora mas .Me puse mi chapas y mire Abraham - vamos

\- sabia que iba venir - comento este y me sonrio - me preocupa los demas aun no volvieron

\- ¿ crees que lo atacaron ? - pregunto

\- no lo se - respondio

Eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo ahora estaba arrodilla siendo comida con la mirada por ese bigotudo de mierda vi mis amigos lastimado y humilliados .No sabia que hacer. Tres guerras tuve pero esto momento deseaba estar una ella .Por los menos hay sabia que los muertos quedaban muertos .Busque con su lider pero no estaba por ninguna parte seria ese bigotudo el mire fijamente este bajo su mira a mi entre pierna " maldicion por que tuve que ponerme la minifalda " gruño queria gritarle que mis ojos estaba arriba cuando el hablo de un mal dia " cielo yo tube muchos mal dia " Queria decirle pero me calle mire a Maggie estaba muy mal debia ir a un medico como deryl - es hora de conocer al jefe la puerta se abrio y mis ojos abriero de sorpresa -Negan - susurro era mi ex el maldito que me habia lastimado no lo culpo por haberme dejado por familia hizo lo correcto lo culpo por el daño que mi hizo Este me reconocio lo agradeci No queria verle cara el jugaba con nosotros Como si fueramos si juguetes Lucille era nombre de su mujer..Lo sabia porque el me lo habia dicho hace mire sus ojos el no me miro- Bastardo - grite el se giro verme - eres un bastardo - todos me miraba no se donde saque tan coroje - es maldito infeliz - gruño

\- oh - dijo y se acerco es bate a mi cara podia oler el olor a carne podrida y ver lo resto de mi amigo trague saliba - me pareces conocida ..Es una lastima no quiero lastimarte pero lucille es bate vamipiro no le gusta - No me importaba morir habia perdido todo lo que a mi hermamo le sonrio el se acerco mas a mi le escupi en la cara mi baba recorrio rostro su hermoso rostro en un epoca me encantaba su cabello negro y su barba con canas pero ahora me daba asco .El me miro - que modales tiene tu gente Rick - rick iba hablar

\- habla de modelas pero tu te acostaba con tus alumnas y la profesora castellano miestra tu esposa agonisaba - grite el se quedo en seco - ¿ no me recuerdas soy Jilly ? - el me miro dio silvido - que chico es el mundo esta para ser una de ...no llego terminar la frase porque Daryl le pego este fue arrastrado por gente de Negan yo grite que lo dejaran- jilly tu novicisto rompio la reglas - dijo esta con una sonrisa - dije sin escepciones - lo miro todo paso tan lento ante mis ojos oi el grito de maggie el sonido del craño a romperse de glenn . Cuando abrio los ojos de nuevo tenia una maldita bolsa en la cabeza ¿ donde mierda me iba llevar ? No me importaba podia sentir que alguien me tocaba Queria gritarle que sacara su mano pero sabia que si lo hacia iba a morir y seria una estupidez tenia que planear todo y analizar la situacion senti que la camioneta o auto que me subieron habia frenado Me bajaron empujandome .Respire profundo no iba hacer ninguna locura tenia que saber donde metieron a Daryl- quiten esa bolsa - ordeno divertido Negan - bienvenido a su nuevo hogar Dwigth boy lleva nuestro lindo campesino a su nueva habitacion haz que siente comodo - el la cara quemada le afirma y tira a deryl hacia dentro de lo que yo creo que fue una fabrica .Debia buscar algun punto de escape pero no habia nada que me ayudara para escaparnos - cuento ella llevenla a mi habitacion - no me gustaba nada de eso

Me arrastraron a empujones hacia la habitacion de negan realmente tenia gusto pense pero no queria admitirlo me quede ahi siendo apuntada por uno de ellos como entrenamiento lo podoa vencer pero no sabia donde habia puesto a Daryl

\- bueno - dijo Negan mirandome de arriba abajo como leon su presa - el tiempo te favorecio

\- no digo lo mismo - respondi mirandolo a los ojos el se sonrie

\- vamos Jilly no se tan mala - dijo mientras acerca mas el bate a mi rostro - te dare unas opciones la primera sera una de mis salvara trabaja diestra y siniestra para mi por puntos

\- nunca traccionaria mi hermano

\- Rick es tu hermano ahora que te veo tienes la misma mirada de mierda - bromeo yo lo fulmino con la mirada - la otra opcion es que te case conmigo sera mas placentara y nonte faltara nada ¿ que eliges ?


	2. Chapter 2

Pov de negan  
Mi respuesta es vete a la mierda antes de acostarme contigo prefiero morir dijo esta con una sonrisa donde saco los huevos para decirme eso está chica cambio la que yo conocí se volvió más ruda más fuerte y más sexy sería mía de todas las formas posibles sería la mejor tortura para su hermano - ok por ese te llevaré tu celda yo mismos - dije pero ella ni siquiera dijo nada  
Flashback  
\- grimes le dije 10 vuelta - gruñi  
\- la di preguntarle corbin que la terminamos juntas replicó esta agitada yo no podía dejar de ver eso pechos que subía y bajaban preguntando me cómo sería tenerla abajo mío - por eso tres más  
\- que es injusto - replicó uno de los fan de Jillian ella era muy bonita ni ella se dio cuenta de eso cuando lo haga pobre el infeliz que caiga en su red  
\- maldito - gruño Jillian yo me sonríe por eso  
Fin flashback  
Es tiempo era bueno..pensé pero ahora era mejor la tengo para mi solo-siga me si no mato darly como al chino  
\- es coreano  
\- es lo mismo todo tienes los ojos achinados  
\- hombre + dijo esta frustrada caminamos todos los miembros del santuario nos miraban con dudas otros miraban a Jillian con deseo algo que no iba aceptar mañana iba decirle algo llegamos a donde quería Me ríe por la expresión de su rostro al ver su celda + bienvenida a mi habitación ni mis, esposas duerme acá ella duerme su propia lugar Jillian se giró y me fulminó con la mirada  
\- Entonce donde me llevaron no era tu habitacion - le nege realmento penso que iba ir a mi habitacion aunque la queria dentro de ella especialmente en la cama pense la mire parecia furiosa no pienso quedarme contigo Negan quiero una celda como Darly + pidió  
-¿estas segura?Serás humillada Golpeada  
Ella levantó un poco su ropa y me mostró una cicatriz que antes no la tenía - fui secuestrada por un grupo terrorista me ataron me eletrocuntaron y muchas otras cosas mas así lo que me haga no me importa Negan  
\- puedo hacer tu vida aquí sea más placentero que eso  
+No vengas con eso Negan no lo escucharé mataste dos hombres decente y uno iba ser futuro padre sobretodo casi matas a mi hermano y sobrino mi única familia viva ¿piensas que te perdonere? No estoy enojada por nuestra relación se terminó tenía 15 años era una niña tuve un encapricho contigo y sabes por que lo sé porque en el ejercito encontré mi amor me hacía sentir mujer algo que tu nunca pudiste no estoy furiosa por que me dejaste y me lastimaste lo que hiciste fue lo correcto volver con tu mujer debo agradecerte porque si no fuera por ti no me habría convertido en la mujer que soy - me quedo por eso solo sonrio - terminaste si tanto quiere ir una celda bien por mi Dwigth- - grite el rubio apareció - llevala una de la celda y tratala bien si es una vieja amiga  
Pov de jill  
Caminaba junto el cara quemada - ¿de donde se conocen?  
\- fue mi profesor de gimnasia - respondí - en secundaria el era un profesor joven y bueno salí con el  
\- era así o  
\- era así siempre fue un infeliz - respondí  
El me arrojó en la celda y me pidió la ropa yo se la di y me senté en el suelo se cerró la puerta y la tortura empezó la música era horrible pero no me importó respire profundo  
Los primeros días no pasó nada al tercero me tiraron algo de comida ignore habia aprendió no comer cosas que me daban si no fuera necesario mire el sándwich lo deje ahí  
Al quinto día la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Negan mirándome - saquela -dwight me agarró y me llevo otro lado pude ver donde tenía a Darly -dime ya reflexionaste  
\- si - dije - me di cuenta que aún seguí siendo un idiota - le respondí con una sonrisa y soy golpeada por una de las mujeres de ahí - Aret tranquila muchacha .- me limpie los labios -lo haces de nuevo y te rompo la cara fea que tenés - Aret creo que así llama se me acerco y me pego yo me sonrio - realmente golpeas como la mierda ella me volvió a golpear unida con los demás hasta que negan los paro - ahora Aret ¿quien eres ?  
\- Negan - así fue señalando a todos que respondía los mismo  
\- estoy en todos los lugares ahora bien quién eres tú jillian estaba tirada en el suelo - me limpio la sangre - capitana Jillian grimes de escuadrón 10 señor - respondí-  
-eres ruda pero hasta cuánto puedes aguantar esto -el se me acercó - se de tu debilidad - abri los ojos con odio  
\- le tocas un pelo a mi hermano y te mato tu no lo conoces  
\- es muy débil como cualquier bebé llorón como eras tu - dijo sabia que le gusta molestarme hacerme sentir inferior - saben yo fui su primero - todos se miraron sorprendido- me pregunto aun eres tan estrecha - dijo con una sonrisa - me pregunto si tu hermano lo sabe le debo decir ¿no? Jilly tu eres mía como tú gente si quiero te puedo follar aca y no me importaría hacerlo. Tal vez estos marica sabes cómo es tratar una mujer en la cama porque todas mi esposa le gustan como lo a hago - lo mire con furia - ahora que haré contigo - se sonrio  
\- ya se - dijo con una sonrisa - vallanse dejemen solos  
\- pero - replicó insegura Aret y la mira ella lo obedeció y salió bufando con los demás - ahora si podemos hablar de los viejos tiempos


End file.
